Waking Up in Your Arms
by ACEo'SPADES
Summary: Aang always got up earlier than her, and left before she was even awake. Tonight called for a change-of-pace. Kataang one-shot. Kataang Week2 Prompt7-In Your Arms


SO I haven't uploaded in a while. Sorry. Been busy. But I know you've all heard that before.  
So this is my first (and only) entry to Kataang Week Two. I don't normally like doing prompts, but I decided to participate for once and do this one. So technically it's 1 day late for the 7th prompt "In Loving Arms". Oh well. Enjoy!

PS: this is kinda like a flip-side of my fic "Morning" from "Through Days and Nights".

Inspired by: Avatar  
Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

* * *

**Waking Up In Your Arms**

Her eyes fluttered open briefly before shutting themselves again. The sunlight flooding in through the window was far too harsh to face directly, not this early in the day. Turning on her bed towards the opposite wall, she re-opened her eyes to stare at the very empty place beside her.

Placing a hand on the rumpled white sheets, Katara sighed. The place where he had lain down last night was no longer warm. Her husband must've already gotten up. As usual.

Aang _always_ got up earlier than her.

Rising out of the sheets the waterbender stretched, moving over to one of her many dressers and drawers in their apartment, courtesy of the Earth King. She picked out a sleeveless, knee-length outfit (green, of course) and noticed pleasurably that she could wear such garments in the summer weather. After a month of not having such a leisure while staying at the Northern Water Tribe, it was a nice change.

Clasping the final button, Katara made her way out of the bedroom door.

Heading down the stairs, she heard the general sounds of breakfast: a clatter of pots and pans, along with the occasional tinkle of china. Maybe Aang had made breakfast for her?

Pushing open the kitchen door, Katara found that Aang had indeed made her breakfast. But he was cleaning up his own mess; he had already eaten. Aang looked up at her and smiled.

"Morning," he said, walking over to peck her on the cheek, a soapy plate and washcloth in either hand. Both were dripping water and soap suds.

"Morning," she replied, looking towards the small stack of clean dishes. "Already ate?"

"Yea, the Council of Five are meeting early today..."

"The Council of Five?" Katara repeated, concerned. The five Earth Kingdom Generals meeting together tended to mean an upcoming battle.

"Nothing like that..." Aang corrected hastily, seeing the worried expression on her face. "Just security and reparations matters. They want to send out military groups to the remote villages on the outskirts of the Kingdom."

Katara nodded. "So when do you think you'll be getting home?" She asked him.

"Late tonight, probably..." Aang told her, sighing. "Sorry."

Nodding again, Katara looked up at him and gave him a half-hearted smile.

Looking out the window, Aang commented, "I'd better head out now, actually." Giving her another quick kiss—this time on the lips—he headed out the door, running back when he realized he still held the plate and dishcloth in his hands. Then grabbing his glider, Aang opened it in one smooth stroke and was gone.

That left her with two children and another long day without him.

Grabbing some chopsticks as she set more water on the stove to brew her tea, Katara decided that tonight called for a slight change-of-pace.

***

Later that night, the kids were tucked in bed, safe and sound after a fun day wandering the city. Dinner dishes had been cleared from the table, except for one small dinner fixed for one. Katara sat at the table, waiting quietly for him to arrive.

The Avatar walked in, dropping his glider as he shut the door behind him before sinking down to the floor.

Katara went over to him instantly.

"Long day?" She asked.

"Very." Came the tired reply.

"Why don't you sit down to eat?" She suggested.

"I already grabbed a bite to eat at the meeting." Aang told her, shrugging apologetically.

"Oh..." She said. Helping the airbender up again, both wandered to the table to clean up before traveling upstairs to bed. After quietly dressing-down and getting underneath the covers, they lay there together in silence.

After a while, Katara moved her hand to his cheek, turning it so he would look at her.

"Aang, promise me something?" She asked him quietly.

"Err...I'll try?" Aang said hesitantly, rubbing his weary eyes. "What?"

"Promise me that tomorrow morning you _won't_ get up so darn early?" Katara told him, and Aang laughed out loud. Until he noticed the look on her face.

"Uh...you were serious?"

"Yes." She replied solemnly. Aang blinked.

"Erm, Katara? I don't think—" Katara sat up straight in bed.

"I haven't been able to wake up with you next to me for so long, Aang. I want to wake up a have a lazy morning with you, without having to go someplace as soon as we _do_ get up. Just this once, couldn't you spend a morning with me?" She looked over at him, the moonlight enhancing the intense expression she gave him now.

Sitting up next to her, Aang kissed her neck, slowly and gently.

"I'll see what I can do..." He murmured against her skin. The waterbender smiled, looping her arms around his neck as they both sank back down into the warmth and comfort of the bed-sheets.

***

The following morning, Katara's eyes opened before immediately shutting again. That stupid sunlight would make her go blind one day if she kept on waking up facing the window directly! She made to turn in the bed again, just as she always did when waking up. But then she noticed a pair of arms wrapped lazily around her waist, linking at the soft skin of her stomach. Carefully, she inched her way around to face the wall. Except her view of the wall was being blocked by her husband, who lay next to her, bare-chested, eyes open, smiling.

"Good morning, beautiful." The airbender said, kissing her forehead. It was the way they used to greet each other when they were newlyweds.

Recognizing this, the waterbender replied, "Good morning, handsome." And kissed him on the lips, looking up at him. "You decided to stay." She commented, smiling wide. Aang nodded.

"So...before we get up, is there anything else?" He prompted.

"Yes..." Katara said, and he looked at her, waiting expectantly.

"Switch sides of the bed with me?" Katara asked.

Rolling his eyes as the familiar grin came back into place, the Avatar grabbed her tightly around the small of her back. Lifting her up onto his chest, he rolled onto his other side, taking his wife with him. Katara shrieked with surprised laughter as she went in an arc above him, landing on the other side with a soft _whump_.

"Better?" Aang asked, smirking with his arms still fastened around her; she nodded, still giggling like a little girl. He chuckled as well, trying not to be so loud as their laughs gradually subsided into a quiet contentment.

"You know we can't do this every morning..." Aang told her seriously.

Sighing quietly, Katara replied softly, "I know..." She smiled anyways. "It just made a nice change to wake up in your arms again." She said, snuggling in closer to him.

And as Aang nestled his chin comfortably on top of her head, Katara thought it was safe to say that he agreed.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Please comment!

Please go to my account and vote on whether or not you want me to do a Kataang AU chapter-fic!!! I would like some more response.  
PS: Yes, I do mean two children. Alia, and then they got a boy. Won't say his name yet, prob'ly introduce him in another story...


End file.
